


Never forgotten and loved twice as much

by zeusfluff



Series: LOST: Blinding Darkness and Hot Air [2]
Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the week before with the Black Smoke Monster, Juliet thanked her lucky stars that Cara had come into the world, or rather the island healthy. Cara was hope, and even though she wasn’t alone, she wouldn’t forget the sacrifice James had made to save the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never forgotten and loved twice as much

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own Cara.

**Never forgotten and loved twice as much**

 

 

Juliet stared down at the tiny pink and wrinkly bundle in her arms and began to cry. Cara was hope, and even though she wasn’t alone, she wouldn’t forget the sacrifice James had made to save the both of them. Placing a kiss to the crown of Cara’s tiny head, Juliet spoke down to her.

 

“You will be loved twice as much Cara. Love from me and from your daddy. Even though he isn’t here.”

 

After the events of the week before with the Black Smoke Monster, Juliet thanked her lucky stars that Cara had come into the world, or rather the island healthy. She’d worried about what would’ve happened if she’d fallen for the Smoke Monster’s manipulations. If she had fallen into its trap, both her and Cara wouldn’t be alive. Or worse, she’d have ended up giving birth in the jungle. She hadn’t wanted that. It’s been one hell of a week, but I’ve got the stars to thank for my daughter.

 

The strange thing was, she didn’t remember coming back to the beach. There was a blank space in her memories from the past week. Jack told her that he’d found her lying next to the lagoon, unconscious. The lagoon was nowhere near where she’d been hiding under the tree that the Smoke Monster was trying to coax her out from. Cara cooed and brought Juliet out of her thoughts.

 

“How did mommy end up by the lagoon?”

 

Cara’s response to her mother’s question was grabbing at pieces of Juliet’s shirt with her tiny hands. James would never be forgotten and Cara would be loved twice as much. The island had taken many things away from her over the last 6 years, including her fiancé James, but even though she was alone, she still had Cara. So in truth, she wasn’t really alone, as long as she had her daughter. They were both going to get off this island together and James would never be forgotten. Cara was loved twice as much.


End file.
